Isobel Collins Pink Wind Ranger
by supernaturalXlover
Summary: Isobel is the pink wind ranger and the girl friend of Hunter. Follow their story with the other rangers. Set after Hunter and Blake turn good. Hunter/OC Blake/Tori. Doesn't follow plot much.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own power rangers ninja storm or the characters except for Isobel. this is my first one of these be gentel please.

* * *

><p>My name is Isobel Collins. I'm 19,a dancer and the girlfriend of Hunter Bradley. Well thats just to the outside world to my boyfriend and my closest friend i'm the pink Wind Power Ranger, cool right.<p>

But i have a problem. Hunter and I have been dating for nearly a year now and i'm ready to take the next step. But i don't know if Hunter is or how to tell him.

Hunter and i walked in to my appartment after a long days training, fighting evil and saving the world.

"Today was killer" I said as we lay down on the bed. "Ii know i'll be feeling it for awhile" Hunter replied " Anyway i should be off" He said getting up.

" NO Hunter stay please"

" Do you really want me to" he asked i nodded. He walked back to the bed took off his shirt and lay changing into my pjamas i lay down next to him. it wasn't long till sleep took the both of us.

* * *

><p>The next morning i woke up with Hunter rapped around me, and belive me it felt good to be surouned by him, to have his body pressed against mine, he looked so cute lying there, i didn't want to wake him up so i slipped out of bed and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of us. i wasn't in the kitchen 10 minutes when Hunter walked in to the room looking totally gorgous with his messed up hair and no shirt. After breakfast Hunter streaked home to change while i showered and got dressed. I put on i pink shirt, blue jeans, black and green convers. i tied my hair up with yellow and red bobbles and i grabbed my crimson jacket on the way out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>so heres chapter 1.<p>

next chapter will include hwo she became and ranger

r&r


	2. Chapter 2

I only own isobel, the plot and any new monsters in the .

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>I was walking to Storm Chargers when i heard a very loud, very ear splitting scream i span around and came face to face with one of Lothers hideous, terrifing monsters, oh wait its just Choobo false alarm but i'v still got to kick his ass, i'm a power ranger after all.<p>

"Hey your a ranger" he said looking at me "Well you sertanly didn't get any smarter since the last time i saw you huh" "What?" _What an idiot "_Never mind" i said"anyway"

" NINJA STORM RANGER FORM HA"

" power of fire"

I charged at him flipping over his head I kicked him in the back. He fell big whoop, he stood turned to face me and with a shout of "i'll be back" he teleported away. I demorphed and continued on my way.

* * *

><p>At Storm Chargers<p>

I walked in to the store to see every one in the back room _great I need them and where are they watching TV_. I walked in to the room when the news came on. "Breaking news the Pink Ranger was spotted saving a group of people during a monster attack today" the news women said "After a fierce battle between the two the monster finally gave up and the Pink Ranger was victorious, but the question is where were the rest of the rangers?"

"Well one it wasn't a fierce battle it took one hit and he left and two where were you guys?" They turned to face me " Iz, are you ok" Hunter said coming over to me " yeah i'm good" I replied as he envoloping me in a hug." We could take you ninja OPs if you'd like" that came from Tori " No its ok, anyway its not fair if the boys skip out on Kelly again" I said turning to said boys" Arn't you surposed to be working right now". Dustin, Blake and Hunter looked sheepish and walked out. I sat down thinking about the day i became a Ranger.

FLASHBACK

We were all sat in Storm Chargers because we didn't want to be late for school, Ninja School that is, the alarm clock next to Dustin rang " Got to go" he shouted as he ran passed us, we stood and chased after him"Guys!" Kelly shouted after us "sorry Kel"was the joint replie.

On are way to the ninja acadamie Tori noticed a elderly couple who'd broken down. Shane had noticed the looked on Tori's face "No Tori" "but they need our help" "Come on Shane" me and Dustin said the look on his face said it all, totel we helped the couple Shane looked at his watch"Damn"

"Maybe he forgot to set his alarm clock and he misses us"Dustin says

"Dustin he's a ninja master he's never late"

"Really?"

Shaking my head I got back into Tori's van waiting for the others to get backin the front "yes Dustin really"

When we pulled up in the forest near the school i imedietly knew something was up, we all walked throught the waterfall and were suddenly blasted back i looked up it tome to see the school and every one in it be pulled up in to the sky.

The guys were arguing about what happened but i wasn't paying attention i heared a noise "guys did you hear that" i said cutting off there argument " no what?" i heared it again turning to face the others " that" by the looks on their faces they heared it as well, running down the hill we raced towards the sound, it was Cam the sensi's son.

End falsh back

I snapped back to reality with a jolt and someone shaking my sholder, it was Hunter " babe were going to ninja Ops now our shifts finnished" he told me "ok i'm coming" i said standing up.

We walked out to tori's van together, after getting every one in we took off.

* * *

><p>I want to thank JasonLeeScottFan for being the first person to review.<p>

sorry for any spelling mistakes

R&R

SupernaturalXlover


	3. Chapter 3AN

hey guys this is SupenaturalXlover.

Personally I hate these things but I just wanted you all to know that I might not be updating much for the next week or so because my uncle died on sunday. He lasted long then they thought he would but its still quite an emotinal time for my family and I.

I hope you all understand.

SupernaturalXlover


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Ninja Storm just Isobel, the new plot and any new monsters who decide to pop up.

* * *

><p>When we got to Ninja OPs I slide out of Toris van grabbed Hunters hand and walked towards the waterfall. We walk through the waterfall as a group and down the stairs, "Morning Cam, morning sensi" I said sitting on the edge of the table in the middle of the room. "Good morning" Sensi said jumping down from where he was standing, "And what can I do for you this morning".<p>

"Sensi, Isobel was attacked by Choobo this morning" Tori told him, his eyes settled on me "Well I wouldn't say attacked cuz he did nothing and all it took was one small kick and he left" I explained.

* * *

><p>Sensi very kindly gave us the rest off the day off, unless a new monster turned up of course, so we all headed to the beach to hang out like normal teenagers, Tori drove every body to there houses so they could collect their things for the beach and then we set off. Dustin was the first out of the van when we arrived at the beach followed by every one else, the quickly set off to find a place to set up as Hunter and I slowly followed behind them hand in hand, by the time we had caught up with the others they had all ready set up and were in the water, I lay out my pink towel and sat on it watching as Hunter did the same with his crimson one "Hey" I said catching his attention "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" I asked, Hunter spent amoment thing about it, giving me a smile he lent over to kiss my lips "Sure" He replied "Why?" I moved closer to him "Theres something I want to talk to you about" I told him, he stood up and brushed of any sand that had gotten on him from his towel, he pulled off his shoes and socks, tugged his shirt over his head and removed his jeans revealing his crimson trunks, "Come on" He said holding his hand, I quickly removed my jacket, top, jeans, socks and trainers, revealing my baby pink swimsuit. Taking Hunters hand we sprinted down towards the water where our friends were playing.<p>

* * *

><p>I know its short and I know its been awile since I updated and i'm sorry.<p>

But please Read and Review

Love SupernaturalXlover


End file.
